marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tucker Shockley (Earth-199999)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Watchdog operative | Education = | Origin = Inhuman who underwent Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brent Fletcher | First = | HistoryText = Work with the Watchdogs Tucker Shockley was a high-ranking member of the Watchdogs, a radical anti-Inhuman hate group. Shockley functioned as the lieutenant to Anton Ivanov, who his subordinates called "The Superior." Ivanov often entrusted Shockley with the Watchdogs' most sensitive missions, such as killing Vijay Nadeer, the Inhuman brother of the anti-Inhuman politician and Watchdog ally Senator Ellen Nadeer. Through Senator Nadeer, the Superior forged an alliance with Dr. Holden Radcliffe. If the Watchdogs helped him recover the Darkhold from S.H.I.E.L.D., Dr. Radcliffe promised to use the Darkhold to find a way to eradicate Inhumans. The Superior sent Shockley to abduct Billy Koenig, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent responsible for protecting the Darkhold. Once they discovered the location of the S.H.I.E.L.D. safehouse where he was keeping it, Shockley led a team of Watchdogs to recover the book. Shockley and his men were met by a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Phil Coulson who wanted to retrieve the Darkhold before the Watchdogs could get to it. Dr. Radcliffe grabbed the book while S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Watchdogs were busy fighting each other. Becoming an Inhuman Shockley was aware of the Superior's personal vendetta against Agent Coulson, and told him about the agent's presence at the safehouse. To lure out his nemesis, the Superior ordered Shockley go to Senator Nadeer's office in Washington with a Terrigen Crystal and force her to undergo Terrigenesis. To the senator's surprise, she was completely unaffected by the Terrigen Mist, while Shockley was enveloped by a Terrigenesis cocoon. As Nadeer laughed at Shockley's misfortune, a violent explosion erupted from the cocoon. The fireball destroyed the senator's office, killing Nadeer and her staff. Shockley's body reconstituted not long after the explosion, and he made his way to his rendezvous point with the Superior. Ivanov, unaware that his right-hand man was an Inhuman, demanded Shockley explain why he destroyed the senator's office rather than bring her back with him. Shockley explained that the explosion was a result of Nadeer's Terrigenesis. Recognizing that S.H.I.E.L.D. had likely followed him, Shockley volunteered to stay behind and hold them off while the Superior fled the country. Shockley and a handful of other Watchdogs were apprehended by the Inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson, and were put on a plane to be transported back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. During the flight, Agent Johnson tried to make Shockley reveal the Superior's location, but he refused to speak to anyone but Director Jeffrey Mace. Shockley planned on using his powers to kill both Johnson and Mace. S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists Fitz and Simmons discovered the truth behind Shockley's abilities from debris left behind in Senator Nadeer's office. Director Mace was able to drop Shockley out of the plane as he was preparing his powers, leaving him to explode in mid-air. After he reconstituted, Shockley stole a car and found a motel. He used the motel's phone to call the Superior and confess that he was an Inhuman and it was his transformation that destroyed Nadeer's office. Even though this would make him an enemy of the Watchdogs, Shockley reaffirmed his loyalty to the cause and promised the Superior that he would deliver S.H.I.E.L.D. to him. Shockley used his powers to destroy the motel, alerting S.H.I.E.L.D. to his whereabouts. Shockley was waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D. in the middle of the street when they finally caught up to him. He faced off with Agent Johnson, who had figured out a way to force Shockley to explode with her own Inhuman abilities. She caused Shockley to repeatedly explode and reconstitute. Eventually, Fitz and Simmons drove a van carrying a high-tech device through the area where Shockley was once standing. The device collected Shockley's individual particles before they could come together, trapping him inside. Although Shockley was captured, his mission was successful, as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were distracted long enough for Ivanov and the Watchdogs to abduct Director Mace. Shockley's current whereabouts, especially after the destruction of the Playground are unknown. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Robert Hunter (Earth-616) | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Shockley's Inhuman abilities are caused by the vibration of his molecules. Quake was able to replicate these vibrations, causing him to explode. * Shockley needs to "warm-up" his power before he can explode. During that time, his body gives off a high-pitched noise, giving his potential victims some warning that he is about to explode. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Cattle prod (formerly) | Notes = * John Pyper-Ferguson portrays Shockley in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "Broken Promises," "Hot Potato Soup," and "BOOM." * Although Shockley's given name is stated to be "Tucker" in the series, Marvel's press releases list his name as "Terrence." | Trivia = * Shockley appears to be the Marvel Cinematic Universe's version of Nitro. Not only are his powers nearly identical to Nitro's, but the sign outside Senator Nadeer's office indicates she is from Stamford, New York. Stamford, Connecticut is the city Nitro destroyed at the beginning of the Civil War storyline. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Self Detonation Category:Terrorists